Gabe's Advice
by AuroraJack
Summary: After hearing Gabe's description of love, Rich stars to wonder, is HE in love with Kait? multiple points of view(P.O.V.), but mostly Rich's.
1. After the Wedding

A/N:  
>FIRST STORY YAY! I got the idea when I whatched the episode 'Don't Tell the Bride' Rich's face when Gabe's giving his speech. I will be doing more than 1 chapter, I'm <em>not <em>sure how many more.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the charcters, or what I may describe and dialogue, only what I write,

**Right, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>That night, Rich lay awake in bed, listening to Dylan talk about how much fun the photo shoot was, and how they should have dance parties more often, normally he would laugh and tell him to go to sleep, but his thoughts were elsewhere, he couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened that day, or what Gabe had said in his speech:<p>

_Rich's __**P.O.V.**_

_flash-back_:  
>We were making the wedding video, and Gabe was giving his speech,<br>"... They say marriage, is a celebration of love..." Gabe said, hesitantly, "...now, I've never been married," '_of course,_' I thought to myself, "but I am in love." That got my attention, of course, it wasn't _too _much of a surprise, I knew he had a thing for Dani, but that's all I thought it was. When those girls said it sounded like he really loved her, when I was pretending to be him, I just took it as fan-girl-exaggeration, maybe I needed to listen to the song a few more times.  
>"...in my two hundred and forty-seven years, now you might just think I'm a gushing ninienogension," both me and Jimmy pulled a face, as Jimmy silently repeated the word to me. 'What?" I mouthed back, before surging it off and turning my attention back to Gabe. "Because, that's what love does to a gentleman, makes him want to cry, when he see a little puppy playing." I was smiling at the sweetness of the speech, but then Gabe continued saying, "makes him wanna shout, from the mountain tops." When I heard this, I realized something worrying, as the speech continued I stopped listening. What Gabe was saying, more or less (mostly less, honestly), described how I felt around Kait. Of course, I didn't, and don't, want to <em>'<em>run through a golden meadow, giggling like a school girl_._' '_But..._' my thoughts trailed off.  
>"... So..." Gabe said in conclusion, "there it is, I confess my love here today. And someday I hope to prove <em>my <em>love through the beautiful institution of marriage," he said, before toasting '_to the bride and groom.' _  
>"Gabe, that was the best, best man speech ever!" I said, "give it up to Gabe," I added. Surprisingly, Esme was the last one to clap. "But I ignored every thing you told me," he said. '<em>Gabe, you are so gullible,' <em>I thought._ 'Since when is it wise to take advice from those two?_' "Wow " Kait breathed. "That was lovely," she added, was she almost _crying._ She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "I mean ...er, it'll look great on the website, won't it?" She said, trying to cover it up, but the image wasn't leaving my mind _that_ easily, whether I wanted it to or not.  
>"Cut the cake, cut the cake!" cried an excited Esme. "Wait, why is the cake shaped like a giant sandwich?" she asked. "Because the two pieces, represent the bride and groom, and the filling is the love that holds them together," Jimmy answered. "Awww," Kait said, it <em>was<em> lovely. There was a round of applause, as we cut the the cake. "That's a wrap," Jimmy said, pressing the button. "Great work Jim. Hit some music, I just had an idea," I said looking at a slightly worried Kait.

_3 person __**P.O.V.**_

_"_That's a wrap!" Jimmy called pressing the button, to end the filming. "Great work Jim," Rich said, "hit some music, I just had an idea," he said turning to a slightly worried Kait, and took her hand. As the music come on, "what are you doing?" she asked. "_We_ are dancing," Rich answered, simply. "To ballroom music?" Kait clarified. "Sure" Rich said. "I'm not so sure about this," she said slightly worriedly. "I am," Rich replied calmly, as they stared stepping, back and forth. "They actually look good together," Gabe recognized, wondering if he saw something between them. "Yeah? what eves. **SELFIE!** " Jimmy said, not bothered _how_ they looked together. "Wow, you can actually dance," Kait said, slightly surprised, spinning out. "Told you I could," Rich replied, pulling her back in, and stepping back and forth, again_._

After the photo-shot was over, and the offended couple _and _Kait, had stormed off. Rich sat down, disappointed to have missed out on the _golden opportunity, _but that wasn't it. He felt bad, he couldn't think why though, technically, he didn't break his promise; but it _felt_ like he had. "Guess I should have seen THAT coming, eh?" He asked when Gabe walked up. "How do you feel?" Gabe asked hoping to assess the Rich and Kait situation a bit more. "Bad," Rich answered, ignoring the the randomness of the question. "You think I should go talk to her?" Rich asked. "No, give her some time," Gabe advised. Rich nodded and walked off, wondering why he felt bad.  
>Later, after Rich decided Kait'd had long enough, he went and talked to her, walking into the hall.<p>

_Kait's __**P.O.V.**_

After walking off in a huff and talking to Dani on the tablet, I decided I needed some time alone, so I went in to the empty hall filled with the wedding stuff that hadn't been put away. I walked around the space for a bit, before stopping by the table, and fiddling with a napkin, when I see Rich walk in. "I got Jimmy cleanin' the kitchen," he says. I just turned around and leaned on the table in response. I could hear him walk up behind me. "Look I'm- I'm sorry I lied to ya," I pulled a face, " 'n',I'm sorry for putting every one on the spot like that. But I meant what I said yesterday." It's obvious from his tone that he means it, so, I figure, I may as well listen. "I _do_ like it when we get along," He says. "So no more weddings at bogmoor? Real _OR_ fake?" I gave-in with a sigh.

Rich's **P.O.V.**  
>"No, no more wedding's at bogmoor, 'n' I'm sorry," I said honestly, relieved that's all it took. Happy to see that smile, "you know, I never did like weddings, they do something to people's brains makes them act crazy, fact!" She said, spinning her finger by her head. Amazing, I thought <em>all <em>girls **loved** weddings, no matter how tomboy. But, here was one standing right in front of me, cuckoo gesturin' at the thought. "You know you surprise me Kait, I thought all girls _loved_ weddings," I said. "Ah, well, there's your problem Rich, I'm _not_ like all girls." Kait said. "I'm starting to see that," I replied.

_flash-back over_

Rich's **P.O.V.**

'_Gabe was in_ _**love?**_' I think,over and over, so much my head's starting to hurt. "Rich, RICH?" I heard someone call as I fell back to reality, felt just like I'd just fallen out of a 5 story building. "**RICH!**?" I heard again, '_oh, it's Dylan,_' I think, half grateful to him for snapping me out of the thought loop. 'What is it, brov?' I ask, surprising my self at how tired I sound. "What's up with you, Rich? you haven't said anything at all," He asked in a slightly concerned voice. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just can't stop thinking about what Gabe said," I answer. "Err.. I er, well, Es and I, we were ..." Dylan stuttered, nervously.  
>"Relax, if you were in trouble you'd know it by now," I reassured him. "Gabe can be SO gullible. No, it's what He said in his speech, he's in love?" I ask. "Yeah, well, did you not know that?" Dylan asked. "I knew He<em> liked<em> Dani, but not _LOVE,_" I reply. "Hmm." I hear Dylan say, along with rustling sheets, indicating a shrug, from the top bunk, as he carries on with what they could change on their schedule, to make more room for dancing. I go back to wondering _'am I actually in love with Kait?_ _Or just reading too much in to it?' _I mean, I liked Kait, that much was a given, no use denying it. Deciding on the 'not' option I figured I was safe, I decided to let it go. After all, it hardly even came close to how I felt about Kait.  
>For now.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:  
>That was EXHAUSTING, consistently flipping back and forth with the tabs, but I was quite pleased with the result, but I wont be able to do EVERY episode, if you enjoyed it please let me know, and help me decide <em>WHICH <em>episodes, it would be **very** much appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters, what I may describe or the dialogue, only what I write, before and after the flash-back, the thoughts (_'like this'_), and the 3rd paragraph of the flash-back.


	2. Kait vs Rich: part one

A/N: Okay, well, I decided I just _had_ to include the conversation in the cupboard(one of my favorite bits ;).

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the charters, what I may describe or dialogue, only what I write,

**without further ado**,** on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Rich's <strong>P.O.V.<strong>

It was after the doughnut eating contest, Gabe was gloating, hideously I might add. Jimmy was gloating along with him, surprisingly not as much. Glancing at Kait, she looked about as hesitant as I was. "Umm, I think it's time we had a time-out," she said, glancing at me. "Yeah, I agree." I reply, slightly annoyed at my team, knowing entirely what she meant.

~_In the library_~

Gabe's striding around the room, like a cockerel markin' his territory. Jimmy's lookin' quite chuffed with himself, playing on the Wii, and I'm sat on the couch, texting Kait, this is what it said:

_ 'Kait,  
>meet me in the storage cupboard,<br>behind the studio_, _in 5mins.  
>Rich.<em>'

Kait's** P.O.V.**

Esme, Dani, on the tablet (well kind of, her one was running out of power, so she'd gone to look for the charger). I, was in the kitchen. Esme was stretching funnily enough, since she didn't actually _have _a body to stretch, and I was playing with my nail polish, when I felt a vibration in my pocket, causing me to jump out of my skin. I'd been meaning to change it off vibrate for a while now. "That you?" Dani asked, when she had found her charger, and plugged it in. "Yeah" I say, taking my phone out my pocket, and read the text. It was from Rich, he wanted me to meet him in 5 minutes, '_well, __it takes two to send one due to the bad reception__,_' I think to myself, '_and three to receive one,_ _and then another three to get_ _there,_' I continue, when I hit the bullet point. '_SO THAT MEANS I'M GONNA BE LATE!' _I mentally shout. Excusing myself, I quickly walk out the door, and then start running when I turn the corner.

Rich's **P.O.V**

'U_rgg, where is she,_' I started getting impatient. Granted, I'd only been waiting a few minutes, but still.  
>My feelings for her had grown, since the fake wedding, but not <em>too<em> much, I'm relieved to say. Just then I hear a knock, opening the door, to see Kait, '_wow_' I think, gesturing for her to come in. "I got your message," Kait said, "yeah, this needs to stop." I replied. "Okay, and we're having this conversation in the cupboard because?" Kait asked, clearly a little uncomfortable with that fact.  
>"Look, you seen what it's doin' to Dylan, and Gabe's talkin' like we're at war." I reply. Kait smiled half smugly, half relieved. "And you want to surrender, consider it done. Girls rule, the end." She said about to walk out, what, did she not get it? "Look Kait, this is serious," I say, "I'm fright'nd of history repeatin' itself, and everybody fallin' out with each other"<br>I couldn't imagine fallin' out with Kait, if such a thing were possible, or worse, if she fell-out with me. She sighed as she gave in, "yeah, you're right," she replied. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked. "Well, some'ow, we need to make sure nobody wins," I answered. Kait pulled a face. "Are you sugesting a draw?" She asked, making sure she understood. "Yeah. Look, it's the final round, and the boys are 1 point behind the gals, SO..." I say, trailing off, "...so, how are we going to_ guarantee_ that it's a draw?" I smile, Kait had listened, I wasn't sure if she would, to be honest. "I know just the chap, follow me." I say, as I was about to walk out the door; Kait did the same thing, making just the perfectly awkward situation.

3rd person **P.O.V.**

"I know just the chap, follow me." Rich says, as he was about to walk out the door, Kait did the same thing."Er, hehe, after you," Kait said, slightly embarrassed. "Ladies first," Rich says, deciding to try the polite approach. "No, I said after you Rich," Kait replied. "No, no, gentlemen," Rich insisted "ladies first." Kait looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. Only once again, as she was about to walk out, Rich got the timing wrong, and bumped in to Kait again, both sighing in frustration."Look, I said after you, Rich." Kait insisted,  
>"Just walk,"<br>"Rich."  
>"Just walk, just walk,"<br>"Rich."  
>"Just walk," they both kept insisting, Kait's tone going up, to match Rich's, progressively, squeaky voice, until Kait gave him a look,"just walk." Rich said, in his normal voice, letting the tension go with a sigh, and this time waited until she was all the way out the door, before walking.<br>Kait gave a slight sigh, "you've gone and made it very awkward now." She said. '_what, you mean you didn't think it was awkward before?_' Rich thought with a sigh, as he followed her.

Kait's **P.O.V.**

"You've gone and made it very awkward now." I say, walking back to the kitchen. Granted, it _was _slightly awkward before, but that was a different kind of awkward.  
>Anyway, as I walk in to the kitchen, I see Dani and Esme getting all fired up for the next round, like a couple of sports cars, revving up for a race. Rich as gone to get Dylan, he told me his plan on the way. " Okay time for the last round." I say to my team mates, "the concentration round." I say, picking the table up and gesturing to Esme to follow me.<p>

~_In the library_~

As we enter the library, I can see Gabe throwing warring glares our way, 'okaayy,' I mouth to myself and just keep walking, putting Dani down on the stand. "Look" I whisper, in a group huddle. "Now, this was just meant to be a friendly competition" I said.  
>"So let- " I was cut off, by Dani, "sorry I can't hear you whispering, I'll just turn the volume up a bit..." she trailed off as she did so. "Yeah, I'm sorry what were you saying?" She apologized, sighing. I reminded her of how it was a friendly competition, so we should try to keep it that way, receiving the standard, 'yeah, yeah' brush off. Roling my eyes, I just hope Rich's plan works.<br>Just then, Rich came through, with Dylan at his side. Good, phase 1, 'Get Dylan to help' complete. Let's hope he's as good (or 'freaky' to quote Rich,) as he described him. "Meet our new team member." Rich declared. "What?" Esme asked, "Dylan can't join your team, you'd have to many players." She pointed out. "Well, he can if I drop out," he said. "What! You're abandoning us?" Gabe asked shocked, having lost a stand to gloat on.  
>"Yeah, yeah, d'you know what, I got a <em>really, really<em> bad back."'H_mm._' I thought, '_amusing bluff._'  
>"Dylan, you traitor. You were a girl." Esme said.<br>"If chameleons can change colour, I can change sides. Don't worry guys I can do this." Dylan said. I looked at Rich, giving him one of my best 'well?' looks. "He's actually a champion starer," he replied. "If you ask me, they're up to something," Dani said. "Kait, _do_ something." I look at Rich, who gives me an urgent look back, and moved his hand by the collar of his cardigan, doing the 'cut-throat' gesture. "I see no reason why he can't join their team," I say, earning a grateful, and relieved look from Rich.  
>"Fine," Esme said, obviously annoyed. "We're still gonna beat you though. Dani's our secret weapon in this." "I once played a robot delivery driver, in T.V. pilot, called 'Vandroides'. I am the best at not blinking" Dani said, more to us, than to the other team.<p>

_Dylan's _**P.O.V.  
><strong>_'Hang on.' Y_es Dylan? _'Do you mean I get to narrate and stuff?' _As long as you don't make it too obvious, yes. _'COOL! so do I just pick up where Kait left off?' I_f you want to, it's up to you.  
>'<em>Ok. Right, well<em>, _let's_ _get going'_

"Contestants," Gabe said, as Kait took Dani to the stall, and I got into position. "Ready?" Gabe asked. "Ready." Dani and I, answer. "Good luck Dani," Kait says, breezily, "and good luck Dylan," she finished. I nodded my appreciation, as Gabe gives the signal to start except Kait and my big brov, who's just walked up beside her, start whispering encouragements to me and Dani. Dani looked like she was having trouble, maybe it was the fly buzzing 'round her face, I'm not struggling at all. Hang on, why do Kait and Esme look freaked out?  
>Oh, of course, Rich told me, those who aren't used to it do find it freaky. I wonder if Gabe and Jimmy are freaked out.<br>I just keep on staring, but the previously mentioned, fly had done it's job, Dani had to blink. Resulting in more gloating from Gabe, I'll spare you that, and obvious annoyance from Esme. "_I'm sorry, _I did my best." Dani said, Kait reassured her that they didn't mind. "Well done Dylan, you won." I can't believe it, "I- I did?" "Yeah, it was for real this time." _'__YES' _is the only thing going throgh my mind a that moment so I start dancing to try and get my excitement out, resulting in a victory dance from the our team. "Alright, alright, don't milk it." Rich said, "no-one likes a show-off." "Or a role stealer?" Kait remarked, informing him that that's what _he_ normally did, but just got a shrug in response.  
>"Your brother is not normal." Dani complained. "No-one can go <strong>THAT<strong> long, with-out blinking." Now, if I know Trafford, I- '_Dyan.'_ I know that, wha- yeah? _'story, we're not talkin' about reptiles._' Oh, right sorry, where was I? 'Y_ou were tellin' Dani why you can go so long without blinking._' Er... oh yeah!  
>"Well, I learnt how by studying snakes" I reply. She pulled a 'what' face. "They have transparent eye lids?" I suggested, as Rich wrote the score down.<br>Dani just looked at Kait, as if to ask 'well? are you just gonna let that go?' She just waved it off, Dani just shrugged an 'ok then' in response, "hang on, the boys haven't WON, they just _equalized_." Esme stated. "Well, well done." Dani said. "Anyway, I'll be back soon, gotta go." Every-one said their 'byes' as she hung-up.  
>"Huh, indeed, it is a draw." Gabe said, looking at the score board. "I guess that means boys and girls are equal." Kait answers, "who'd have thought that?" Jimmy asked, sarcastically, getting at the fact that she was the one who brought the matter up, but he retreated a bit, when she thew a warning glare his way.<br>"Well, we _can't_ just leave it like that," Gabe said. "Yeah, we know need to know who's better, boys or girls." Esme said. "Look, we've had a laugh, en't that enough?" Rich asked. "Yeah," Jimmy said looking at me, as I nodded my agreement,"time to let it go," he finished.  
>"History demands an answer." Gabe said decisively. "Yeah, we're duty bound to play until we know." Esme continued, stepping onto the stall. "For my mother's honour!" She called. "<span><em>For<em> my **father's** honour." Gabe replied, as they both had an idea: "tie-breaker." They both said at the same time, provoking every human in the room to sigh, collapsing on to the couch and bean-bags, in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own the characters, or what I may describe and dialogue, only what I write and the bit where the guys are in the library, through the start of the second paragraph that's told from Rich's point of view.

A/N:

That one wasn't quite so trying, maybe because there's not so much dialogue in the part of the episode I did, surprisingly.  
>It was almost twice as big as the first chapter, so i divided it in to two parts. I decided it was appropriate to have Dylan narrate the bit where he wins the staring competition, also, it means I get to have a character break the forth-wall, and I think either Dylan or Esme would be the kind of character for that, I can see it happening. Well, on to the next one.<p> 


	3. Kait vs Rich: Ice Cream and Game Night

A/N:  
>Ok, here it is, part two.<p>

* * *

><p><em>3rd person <em>**P.O.V.**

~_In the kitchen~_

"I still wanted to win though," Jimmy said, as he, Kait and Rich walked into the kitchen. "Didn't we all?" Kait replied, sitting down. "But I think it's better this way," she finished. "Yeah but..."Jimmy trailed off, as Esme puffed in followed by Gabe."Ok, _I_ have faster reaction time, AND ghostly powers," she said. "Pa! That doesn't mean anything!" Gabe contradicted, as they got in to an argument.  
>Kait just looked at Jimmy, then tilted her head in the ghosts' direction."Good point," He said, sitting down. They'd been in the library deciding what to do with the rest of the day, when Rich had the idea to make a radio show, about the day's events. When they finished, it was around about tea time.<br>"Okay." Rich said,"what does every-one want to eat?" "I'll have a sandwich!" Jimmy called, as Rich pulled a face. "Err, why don't _you_ get that Jim, you know how you like it. Kait?" "I'll, err, I'll just make myself a, _proper_, bacon sandwich," Kait answered, and we have both of those things here... You?" "I could go for a bacon sandwich," Rich replied. "Okay," Kait said, walking to the fridge and getting out what she needed.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled, "why don't we have an ice cream week, to celebrate no-one winning!" It only took one shared look to decide the answer.  
>"Yeah!" Dylan shouted, enthusiastically. "Hang on, last time I checked we'd ran out of ice cream," Kait said. "I could pop to bogmoor to get some," Rich suggested.<br>"If you don't mind, then maybe Jimmy can make the Sunda-" Kait was about to finish, when Jimmy interrupted her, "week" he corrected. "Huh?" Rich said, giving Kait a look, doing a double take. "I've had one of his ice creams, trust me, they're delicious," Kait said. Rich looked hesitant, but took her word for it, as he walked out to get some ice cream from the Bogmoor village shop.

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!" Esme called, holding her hand out straight, while Gabe made a fist. "Ha! paper raps rock. I win," They'd been at it for half an hour now.  
>It had taken the time needed for Gabe and Esme to get to 'the best of 100' for Rich to get the ice cream and Jimmy to make it in to a Sunday, or 'ice cream week,' as they were calling it.<br>"Urg, are they still at it?' Kait asked, just to make sure she wasn't seeing or hearing things. "Still goin'." "Ghosts," "On and on and on and on."  
>When Gabe requested that they do best of 100.<br>"Urgg," Rich protested, dropping his head, in exhaustion and annoyance. Kait just rolled her eyes with a sigh. After one and a half years, she was used to it. Dylan didn't even _notice_ what they where doing. He was just waiting for ice cream."You guys were right, there are things better than winning," Jimmy said, putting the ice cream filled trophy down, as every-one got their spoons ready,"ice cream!"  
>'Whoa,' Rich mouthed, unable to believe how big it was. "Maybe we'll never know if boys or girls are best," Dylan said, as everyone stared tucking in. "How long d'you reckon it'll take Esme and Gabe to t' figure that one out?" Kait asked.<br>"Mm, long enough for us to finish this," Rich answered, swallowing a mouth full of ice cream.  
>"Hang on, my spoon's not big enough." Dylan complained, even though it was the same size as everyone else's. Kait just raised her eye brows, in a 'you just wait, and see,' manner. There was some thing she and Rich had agreed on. As Rich pulled a <span><em>ladle<em> out of his pocket. "who-oaa!" Dylan exclaimed, in response to the size of it. "There you are, brother," Rich said, handing him the 'spoon'. "Swweeet" Jimmy said. "You earned it," Rich replied. Although, he may as well have said _he_ earned it, but, that didn't bother any one there. "Tuck in li'le man" Rich said, as Dylan went straight for the cherry.

Dylan was the first to fill up, on account of the big spoon, having had a eighth, then Kait after two. Rich managed just over two and Jimmy had the last three. Apparently, he was still hungry, as he was disappointed when he realized there wasn't any left. When they were all done, they decided to have a movie night, with a suitable theme: contest. There was a surprising number of films to watch with that theme. After the first had finished, Gabe and Esme had given up, and decided to watch a film with the others. "Finally," Rich said, when he saw Gabe and Esme poof in.  
>"Yeah all that rock, paper, scissors, got boring," Esme said. "Can we watch with you?" Gabe asked, "sure, why not?" Jimmy answered, as he, Kait and Rich budged up to make some room for Gabe, while Esme sat on one of the bean-bags.<br>Dylan fell asleep half way through the second movie. "I think Dylan's had the right idea," Rich said, looking at his watch, after putting Dylan to bed. "Half 8?" Jimmy clarified. "Yeah, exactly," Rich said. "Well, I guess we may as well watch the rest," Kait suggested. So they agreed to watch the rest of that film, then Kait would go home.  
>Anyway, when the film finished, and everyone had said their goodbyes and good nights, Kait was about to go home, when she had an idea.<p>

_Rich's_ **P.O.V.**

I was just dreamin' 'bout being the youngest_, _young business man of the year, for 'potato flavored wasp hats' and takin' Kait out for cake. Just as I was giving my speech, Dylan went and woke me up, talkin' in his sleep again. '_A__ww, right_ _at the good bit,'_ I think. Sounds like he's dreamin' 'bout watchin' a documentary, about livin' in a, a **_cow _**_shed?_ Honestly, some people wonder what goes through their pet's minds, I wonder what goes through Dylan's. Anyway, I try to get back to sleep, but that thing with the cow shed's woken me up too much, and winnin' business concepts start goin' round in my brain again, so I decided to get something to eat, to settle my thoughts.  
>On the way down to the kitchen, I hear the music and sound effects to the archery game we used to bend the rules with. 'W<em>ho's playin' video games at this time?<em>' I think, trying to look at my watch, but not bein' able to see the time, due to lack of light.  
>Pokin' my head around the door, "okay. This is the one," Kait said, losing a virtual arrow, "gonna be..." she trailed off, missin' the target. "This is a joke, I hate this game."<br>'_W__ell,_ _she's tenacious_,_ I'll give her_ that,' ' I think, '_but what's she still doin' here?_'  
>As she got another one ready, aimed, and hit just off the center. "Yes! blulley-" "Did I hear something?" I say, deliberately cutting her off. "You was meant to go home hours ago," I finish, leaning on the wall. "Home can wait. I just want one more go on this game. I reckon I can take you on now," she replied. "I thought you wasn't bothered about girls, beatin' boys any more," I say. "This is about Kait, beating Rich," she replied. "Alright," I said, walkin' in, as Kait fired the last arrow, getting a score that, for someone like Kait, who is openly rubish at video games, was pretty good. "Ohh, and she's only gone and done it. Y'know, 'less you're, er, scared I'm gonna beat ya," she said, gettin' another round up. Ok, I had been goin' to insist she go home and that she could take the others on tomorrow, but THAT was a challenge. She was clearly using reverse psychology, but still!<br>"Scared?" I ask, "you know I never lose, right?" I said. "What, never?" Kait quiried. "Never." I confirmed. "At any thing?" "Never, ever, ever, **ever**, EVER!" I said, forgetting I'd come down for something to eat and picked up the spare controller. "You ready for this?" I asked firing.

_3rd person _**P.O.V.**

"YES!" Kait yelled, when she won the round. "No-way! Beat'n by Kait!" Rich cried. "Hey!" She replied, quite offended. "Best of three," Rich suggested. "Okay, counting this one," Kait said, getting up another game. Rich won that one and the final score in the last game was a tie.  
>"Well, looks like it really is a draw," Kait said, turning off the T.V. and putting the controller down. Then she realized some thing, "hang on, you didn't plan that one too, did you?" she asked, walking to the couch and sitting down. "You really think I would <em>plan <em>to loose to someone who is as openly rubbish at video games as you?" Rich queried. "No, all that practicin' must 'ave payed off," he said, follwing her example. "Well, y'know, when I put my mind to something," she said with a laugh. "Ha," Rich laughed, but he knew she was right, even if she meant it in a jokey way. "You can do anything you know, Kait," Rich said, in a slightly dreamy tone. "Thanks" Kait replied, then they both snapped out of it, realizing it was getting kind of awkward.  
>While they were trying to think of a way to amend the situation, Dylan walked in, creating the perfect distraction. "Dylan, what are you doin' up? You should be in bed," Rich said. "So should you, brov," Dylan said, "it's twelve o'clock." "Is that the time!?" Kait exclaimed, turning her torch lamp to check. "Oh great, I'm gonna be in big trouble when I get back," Kait said, grabbing her coat, and putting it on. "Well, hang on, you can't just walk back on your own, not at this time," Rich said, "you don't even 'ave a torch." "I'll be fine, Rich. Wouldn't be the first time," Kait replied. "No. I'm comin' with you," he said decisively. "You, don't have to do that," Kait said, awkwardly. "I'm comin'. And that's that," he finished. "Now off to bed with you, Dylan."<p>

_Kait's_ **P.O.V.**

Rich hurried up the stairs to get changed. By the time he'd done so, Dylan had gone to bed and I was waiting for him in the hall. "All right, let's go," he said, grabbing his coat and opening the door, getting blasted with wind, before slamming it shut. "You don't have to do this, you know," I said. I was grateful he was, but I didn't need an escort.  
>"Can't let you go out in that, alone," he said, taking two scarfs from the coat stand and offering one to me.<br>I wasn't sure if it would help, or if I would be in more trouble for this. I decided that my dad would be annoyed, what ever, and if he thought that they'd just let me go home alone in this weather, he would just consider them bad hosts. So I gave in, sighing I took the scarf and wrapped it round my neck.  
>"Ah, ha, see, I knew you would came around Kait," Rich said. "The thing is," I replied, "my Dad might be a little angry, so, unless he asks what you have to say for yourself, I wouldn't say <strong>anything.<strong>"

As it happened, my Dad wasn't mad at all. When we got there, I knocked on the door and when my he answered, he just sighed, asked what was he going to do with me, and just told me to go in and get to bed. Relived and slightly confused, I did as he said. He was probably just used to it by now.  
>Walking up the stairs, I over hear him say to Rich that he loves me, but I've got such a mind of my own. Wanting to hear more, stopping on the upstairs landing. (We had one of those staircases, that go up, hit a wall, turn, go up a few more steps, then double up on itself, meeting the landing, taking you in a kind of U-turn.)<br>When I turned the corner, I leaned on the banister, listening in. It was built perfectly for that kind of thing.  
>I could hear Rich's reply, saying that he knew what he meant. He was telling him about the day, and how I had been bragging about girls being better than boys, and the reason I was home so late was because I'd insisted on playing the game 'til I beat him, saying that that was his reputation over.<br>"What're you doing?" asked a voice behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin. Whipping my head round, to find the source of the voice, I saw my younger brother Leo, who was back form magic school for the weekend. "Trying to listen in on Dad and Rich's conversion," I answer. "Why d'you wanna do that?" he asked. "Because I'm curious," I replied. Then I realized something, "what are you doing up, anyway?" "Errr..." he trailed off, then walked back to his room.  
>Leo's interruption caused me to miss a lot of dad and Rich's conversation. Luckily, there wasn't much to what I missed, just dad thanking Rich for walking me home and wishing him a safe journey back. Deciding I'd stayed up late enough, I went and got ready for bed, wondering what Rich meant by, 'I know what you mean'. Shaking it off, I got in to bed. '<em>I'm sure he just meant I can be annoying,<em>' I thought, falling a sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:

DONE! on to the next chapter. I don't think I'll be doing the next episode.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters. The third paragraph and the second half of the fifth, are from the episode 'Boys vs Girls'.


End file.
